Loving Christmas
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: Summary Inside:


**Summary: ** **Plus a girl, and add a boy to that. Minus the clothes and times it with Christmas. Divide it with alone and bracket them all together. Can anyone tell me what that equals? Amu and Ikuto sure can. LEMON!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does.**

**.::. Loving Christmas.::.**

"What would you like for Christmas right now?" Strong hands wrapped around the small figure of an eighteen year old girl whose hair danced with its fine colour of pink. Rosy cheeks began darkening her pale skin, as a smile danced on her face.

The girl leaned forward towards the man of her dreams, beckoning him to lean closer so she could whisper into his ear. "Don't play dumb Ikuto. I know what you want me to say."

A smirk caressed her lover's face, as his sapphire eyes danced with something intense. His warm fingers stroked gently against her cheek, sending delightful shivers down her back. They both stood inside of Ikuto's bedroom, indulged with the inner warmth that radiated from the heater. "And what would that be, Amu?"

The girl had to breath out steadily to force herself calm. Her lover had always made her feel like jelly, even though it's been three years together. She reached up towards Ikuto's perfectly layered hair, smothered in midnight blue from the very tip, bringing him even closer towards her face. "Don't try to play games with me baby."

"Who's the one not answering the questions?" Ikuto's arms brought Amu's body closer, squeezing her body with his as if trying to make her part of him. His sapphire eyes danced heavily into her honey orbs, hypnotised by the way they stared back. He craned his neck to the side and leaned forward until his lips pressed softly against hers. Even after kissing her dozen of times, he still felt lightheaded.

Amu felt the same. His kisses like this makes her blank out, not sure whether her eyes are closed or not. Her hands make little effort to grab onto his neck, and instead slide down to his chest, pressing herself tighter with the energy she still has left. She was glad no one was home tonight, and the thought of his parents or even Utau slamming through the front door made her stagger back.

Ikuto looked at Amu with questions in his eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little bad thought." She turned away from his arms and moved towards his body length window, the perfect view to watch snow fall and lights flash with all different colours. A choir of kids sang on the side road. Their voices were filled with delight and joy, as many people stopped and listened. Amu held her arms together and smiled in awe. "Your street is definitely popular."

Ikuto walked up to Amu, his eyes focused on her the entire time. His eyes scanned the length of her hair, stopping just on her middle back. The white button up top she wore hung her curves in all the right places, making her jeans to perfect for her body. He thought angels were singing as he continued to admire the way she looked. Her personality was as beautiful as her appearance, which made him smile at the idea of having his very own angel in the same room as him. "Yeah, it's a very well known street."

"Don't you just love Christmas?"

Ikuto didn't reply this time as he reached forward to touch the silkiness of her hair, inhaling the sweet strawberry fragrance it provided. He let out a soft moan before moving the hair over on Amu's shoulder and leaning forward to taste her skin.

Amu didn't have the time to squeal or blush at the sugary breath Ikuto exhaled on her, as his lips began trailing soft kisses on her neck. She arched her head back giving more access to her skin. Her eyes closed as a sigh darted out of her, momentarily forgetting who she was and what was happening to her. Hands turned her waist until lips were kissing her face, burying them into her hair and across her earlobe.

"Hmm, Amu." His mouth latched onto hers then, as a fiery atmosphere began tolling over the lovers. His hands went lower on her waist, gripping the end of her apple bottom. Ikuto moved over to the left side of the room, almost making Amu trip with the sudden movement. But as both stumbled back, a wall blocked their paths, creating an even closer proximity that didn't need to be described as two separate bodies no longer.

Ikuto moaned and Amu gasped as she got pushed on the wall, sliding up until it was she that leaned down to kiss him. He hiked one leg on his hip, relishing the feel of her body one stop closer to his. His fingers tangled in her hair, his mouth slashing harder over hers as if his life depended on it. They had made out before and felt the electricity building every so often, but nothing like this ever occurred. The pull between them was getting tighter and tighter. Her other leg wrapped around his torso, putting their positions in a whole new level. Amu's fingers gripped Ikuto's shirt that felt like second skin on his muscles, before tugging it up so his chest was bare. Ikuto didn't hesitate to rip the shirt off of his body before continuing to kiss the light out of Amu.

Her fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him as hard as she wanted, pushing him down further, with all the while making him want her more. Her head leaned back as a moan panted out of her, her breathing hard but the power of want still visible.

Ikuto's mouth trailed down Amu's neck, kissing her sweet flesh and making a mark of his own, lingering on the spot to cool the burning feeling off, before attempting to go lower. One of his hands let go of her thigh, as he began unbuttoning the shirt that blocked his access to her body.

Hands however, stopped him, fingers moulding with his to fight for the shirt. "No, no Ikuto. Not like this." He dropped his hands as his mouth replaced the touch, kissing the nearest part to her breasts, earning moans and delightful whimpers from the girl. "Ikuto, that's too much—" Without looking at her, he pushed her hands away and laid them flat on the wall, leaving his mouth working on her chest.

The perfect size B cup stood out amongst her body, making his must turning into desire. "I want you," he called, eyeing her body as if ready to defend his own for hers. "I want you, Amu."

"Ikuto this is too embarrassing." But as he held her and walked towards his bed, she knew he'd be getting what he wanted. As he let her fall on the double, he quickly jumped on it with her, crawling closer to her like a wild animal getting ready to eat his pray. His knees sat snugly between her two legs, as his bare chest hovered over her crinkled shirt. The small tinted blush on her cheeks indicated what she felt was coming. He waited for a move to keep going. He wasn't going to force her into doing something she wasn't ready for.

But as time slowed down, and decisions becoming less than a feeling, Amu reached forward and wounded her fingers through his hair again, whispering out of defeat, "You're so stubborn," before planting a simple kiss on his lips that turned to a heavy lip lock.

As Ikuto returned the kiss that felt too tempting to ignore, Amu made herself move and began to slowly unbutton the rest of her white shirt, her shaking fingers growing more weaker as the last button came off. She reached high and shook it off of her shoulders, sliding it off as she tried to control the beating of her heart and clear the rushing thoughts out of her head. Her fingers began exploring from his shoulders to his shoulder blades and down his back, as Ikuto's kiss began to go lower than her face.

Ikuto's mouth trailed wet kissed down towards her stomach and back up towards her black bra, lingering just a few millimetres away from her chest. He reached behind her back, and quickly unclasped her bra without too much struggle as a hiss came from Amu's mouth with the sudden cold. Before Ikuto had the chance to slide the straps off, Amu's hands went around herself, stopping just in time. Her eyes dashed away from Ikuto's orbs before she could tell what was written on them.

"This is really embarrassing, I can't do this."

His warm breath and soft voice hit her deep in her chest. "I'm not forcing you to."

Ikuto brushed a stray of pink hair away from her face, looking deep into her honey gold orbs. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can go to that Christmas party we were planning on going, watch a late night movie. It's up to you—" Lips sealed any other words that were going to be heard, as a moan of pleasure rippled through his throat.

Amu parted her lips as their tongues danced with fire burning to the tip. Their mouths secured with each other, ready to give up anything just to be with one another. It was a battle for dominance, and as much as Amu wanted to finally give herself to him, Ikuto was winning with yearning burning too much within him.

Slowly did the straps of Amu's bra slide off her shoulders, roughly covering her up, but not entirely enough as Ikuto broke the kiss to marvel at her breasts. Her already blushing face intensified as he sat there, admiring her body.

"Beautiful," Ikuto murmured, testing the feel with only the tip of his finger. "Beautiful."

Amu groaned at him. "They're just boobs , Ikuto."

His face zoomed so fast to hers she thought he was going to hit their foreheads together. Her eyes widened but his were firmly serious. "They're not just boobs Amu. They're your boobs. It makes them more special." Before she had a say in the matter, he ducked his head and began fondling them.

A tingling feeling coursed through her body, exploding sensations that felt too strong for her to withstand. A moan broke free as Ikuto began setting her body to fire. His tongue swirled on her nipples, as his hands molest them in the most pleasuring way Amu had ever felt. His hot breath mixed with his saliva caused Amu to see stars, as her mind tried, and failed to see things clearly.

His hands felt like flames, burning uncontrollably against her fragile white skin. Every time he slid his hand down or stroke tenderly her body responded with ripples of shivers dancing along her spine. It was pure written ecstasy.

But nothing compared more when his hands and kisses went away from her breasts, and down to the jeans of her pants. Gasping at the sudden movements, Amu watched with nervousness as Ikuto's skill fingers unzipped her jeans off along with her matching black panties. The cold air rapidly enveloped her lower area, sending a moan passing from her lips. But that's all she seemed to be doing at the moment. Moaning at Ikuto's touches.

Ikuto sat on his knees, staring at the naked angel on his bed. Had he died while kissing her and went to bliss in heaven? He could of sworn she glowed with the moon caressing her body like that. He wondered if she could feel its intensifying radiance on her skin. If she could, then he was going to join in feeling its tingles with her.

Amu stared at Ikuto, waiting for him to do the next move, but he just sat there, gawking at her so suddenly, it made her a little squirmy. "What?" She whispered gently.

Ikuto seemed to daze out of his stare, as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "Uh, nothing." With a clear in the throat, he reached over and pulled Amu up in a sitting position, guiding her hand across his chest as well.

He steered her hand lower and lower to the ends of his jeans, but didn't stop. His passionate eyes seemed to watch her as she gasped at the sudden rock hard feel of his manhood. She didn't need to know what to do next, as he fingers moved swiftly to unzip his jeans. With that free, she undo the button steadily until it popped free. Watching him cautiously, still with the contact of honey with sapphire, Ikuto stripped his jeans along with his boxes, as his hardened cock sprung into view.

Amu confessed that although seeing him naked in front of her was a shock, seeing his friend didn't leave much of a surprise. So sure she accidently walked in on him while he was having a shower once or twice, but it only calmed her down a little more. This was Ikuto, and he was never going to change.

Not even close.

Ikuto had to admit that doing this with the girl he loved was more nerve wrecking than doing it with a total hot stranger. Confessions wasn't number one priority when it came to his past, but Amu understood that although he had sex with many other girls in his past, it didn't mean it would change the way he was going to move with her. Love making isn't exactly fun then hardcore sex. But as he took in notice of her parted lips and tinted cheeks of her white skin, the nerves were starting to get the best in him.

Slowly did he crawl up to her, making Amu retreat back until her head once again hit the pillow. And when he pressed a kiss onto her sweet cherry lips, the burning craving to be part of her was calling out wildly.

Amu eyed Ikuto was he parted his from her, his eyes stuck to hers like paper and glue. She didn't even notice the fingers that touched her womanhood until a gasp of slight pain trickled down in her gut.

"Relax," Ikuto hummed, pressing kisses along her face to distract from the small pain. "I'm only trying to make it less painful." He blew a kiss near her ear, a weak spot both lovers consume. His fingers slowly pounded her, bringing her to arching her back in both pleasure and pain that bottled within. "I won't be able to control my urges for you, Amu." He spread her legs easily with his, slightly surprised at how willingly she let him. "I love you strawberry." He removed his fingers within her, and stopped the temptation to taste her. "Just remember that."

Amu smiled up at him, a little baffled but fine. She reached up touched his cheek. "I love you too, pervert cat."

His heart stopped and then restarted again. Her voice, too beautiful to be real. Both of her legs were wrapped swiftly around his waist, earning a nervous yelp and giggle from Amu. She was completely exposing now to his manhood. He smiled tenderly down towards her. "It's going to hurt," Ikuto said, as he watched Amu's reaction. There was only a smile.

"I trust you." He pressed himself against her before slowly sliding in, resisting as much as he could to not bang her there and then. This was her first time, and he was going to make it special.

There was a tearing pain that Amu couldn't adjust to. Her fingernails pressed onto the shoulder blade oh Ikuto, as the tearing pain was becoming too much. She felt her walls being ripped apart. A small scream flew out of her as tears began to run down her face. This however, didn't make Ikuto stop for the slightest second, as he bent down and forcefully kiss her harshly to distract her from the pain.

She moaned powerfully into the heated kiss, slowly getting used to the awkward comfort. But just when all seemed right and calm and painless free, Ikuto moved out of her and pushed himself back in fast. She knew her barrier of her virginity was broken, but she couldn't have been more happier.

"God, you're so tight," he breathed in rasp breaths. The pain unfortunately was a different story for Amu. Ikuto moved gently within her, at first, before his speed began to grow harder and faster. The thickness in the air became almost too suffocating. But Amu loved the feeling.

She held onto him like her life depended on it, never once letting him go. The pain slowly turned to pleasure, and slowly her cried became desperate moans. Ikuto's movements slowly faulted at her sudden noise, but picked the speed back up again.

"Oh Ikuto," she breathed, her rasped voice filling his ears. A light coat of sweat covered their bodies, but they were lost in the feeling of each other to give a damn. "Ikuto." She called him again, and this time his movements went faster and harder.

He pounded her so hard, the urge he was having slowly slipping from his grasp. His eyes were locked on her...always locked on her.

"A-Amu," he breathlessly called. "I'm going to come soon."

He couldn't hide the scream that thrashed through her voice. "Oh yes, me too."

It wasn't enough though. Ikuto removed Amu's hands from his shoulders and lifted them over her head, getting a little hard at the sight of her bouncing breasts. He moved faster, a little agitated at first, but know he was coming, he kicked the pace harder.

Amu wasn't prepared for the pace and the sudden thrust that hit her G-spot. It sent her overloading in the pit of her stomach. She was coming. She could feel it.

Ikuto was only a few more thrusts away. He took the advantage to ravish her, the wild beast finally setting free. "Fuck Amu. I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

Both lovers climaxed together, his white semen filling her hole as her juices coaxed his now soften cock. The harsh panting both were doing shed a smile upon their faces, as Ikuto collapsed onto her, pressing her body tightly with his. The burning touch was still there, but the blazing fire that held his great urge was gone. For now at least.

Amu turned in her cacoon of Ikuto's warmth to smile at him, her fingers brushing his slightly damp fringe, but she didn't care. They both shared each other's saliva's, sweat and love. There was nothing dirty about touching him now.

"So was this your idea of a Christmas present?" Amu purred, using two her fingers to climb on Ikuto's arm. He gave a shiver at a silent response.

But he pulled back a smirk anyways. "What else were you expecting? A ring?"

Amu stuck her tongue out and blushed. Ok, so fine she was thinking about him proposing to her. It wasn't like they were too young to get married, but watching romance novels after romance T.V shows, she kind of hoped for something as breath taking as she experienced now.

Was she spoiled? Hell to the yes.

Amu gave him a look of annoyance. Ikuto already assumed it was fake. "Well, I got a present for you, you big pervert." But before she could roll off and away from him, his arms tightened around her securely.

"God Amu, you're so naive aren't you? Of course I got you something." He pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek before moving to her lips. "But right now I want to stay like this."

She snuggled deep in his embrace, as the moonlight washed over their bodies. "Ok," she whispered, holding him tighter. And then she giggled. "You didn't tell me something Ikuto."

He quirked an eyebrow, confusion written on his face. "What's that?"

Amu closed her eyes and muttered softly, "don't you just love Christmas?"

Ikuto couldn't help it, he wiped his mouth lovingly across her mouth, tasting the sweet mix of cherry and honey. When he pulled back, his face became serious. "Yes. I love Christmas, I do. But I love spending it with you most."

A blush seeped onto her cheeks as a n awkward giggle escaped her. "Cliché as always."

Ikuto pouted and poked her sides. "Meanie."

"But you love me," she said.

"Yeah," he sighed and reached over to cover them with a blanket on the ground next to him. "Unfortunately."

The choir could be heard as the two relaxed in each other's embrace. Their bond increased and they were sure, starting from a loving Christmas night, it would never be broken.

Their bodies went rigid as they heard the front door downstairs unlock. "We're home!"

**A/N: Hi there guys! Christmas is coming and so I thought why not make a one shot about it... lemon style for you guys? Enjoy your present! **

**Like? Review if you want! **


End file.
